


Illicit Meetings

by donutsweeper



Category: Jack Harkness - Fandom, NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A situation on a naval base has Jenny coming to Jack for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ficathon Walks Into A Bar challenge.

Jenny Sheppard was not a fan of warm beer. She wasn't a fan of smoky bars either, but didn't have much choice in the matter; her contact had insisted on deciding the meeting place, capitulating to her one caveat that it be nowhere that she would have a chance of being recognized.

Perhaps she had a been hasty in her insistence on having this meeting as a face-to-face, she thought as she surreptitiously wiped the rim of the glass with her napkin. Despite her concerns, even she had to admit that the likelihood that her office or home was being monitored for unusual transmissions was ridiculously small.

Of course, if she was completely honest with herself, her reluctance had less to do with the location or questionable beverage choices and more to do with-

"Hey, gorgeous," a familiar voice purred in her ear, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Captain," she replied with a sigh, far too familiar with his flirtatious ways to take them seriously. If Jack Harkness was breathing, he was flirting. It was a given.

"I thought I told you to call me Jack."

"And_ I _thought I told you we didn't have that sort of relationship."

"Work, work, work." Jack let out an overly dramatic sigh as he settled into the barstool next to Jenny. "One of these days I _will_ get you to lighten up, Madam Director."

"In your dreams, Captain."

"And what wonderful dreams they will be." After a moment's pause Jack grew serious. "So, you believe one of your naval bases has been compromised."

"Yes. And not by any kind of terrorist my people, or any agency I know of, other than yours, can deal with." She reached into her bag and pulled out a sheath of surveillance photos. "Two of my agents took these while investigating an unrelated case. They noticed the inconsistent shadows, but the murder investigation led to a kidnapping which kept them from investigating at the time and I was able to convince them I would find someone to look into it." Handing over the photos she pointed to the corner of the top one where, while a Chief Petty Officer had walked into frame, his shadow had not.

"Why approach me? Why not take this to UNIT?"

"Allowing an international military agency to investigate a situation on a US naval base?" she scoffed. "I think not."

"Or maybe you just wanted to see me again." Jack's hand managed to brush against her thigh as he spoke.

Jenny snorted. "Believe what you like."

Jack sighed dramatically before taking the time to carefully peruse the photographs. "Look," he said, pointing at a what Jenny had dismissed as the shadow of the barracks that were just out of frame. "There's a cloaked ship hiding in there. See? The method of light refraction it uses to stay hidden can be seen if you know what to look for." He traced a barely discernible outline within the shadow.

"Wonderful, so it's not just an alien infiltrating our base, but their ship as well."

"But, lucky for you, I recognize the design." Jack was grinning that smile of his that always made Jenny more than a little nervous.

"And?" she asked when no more information seemed to be forthcoming.

"And you have nothing to worry about. You have a Thelskei on your hands."

"A Thelskei." The word tangled on her tongue as she tried to say it.

"Yep. They're a peaceful race. You probably know them as selkies. Or, well, selkies are the mythical creatures based off of humans' interactions with the Thelskei anyway."

"So what was a Thelskei doing sneaking around my naval base at two in the morning?"

"What is anyone doing sneaking around at that time of night?" Jack shot back, his tone suggestive and full of innuendo.

"Ooh," she said as the answer came to her. "Really. But..."

"Aliens have needs too you know." Jack dropped the photos onto the bar and slipped his hand around her waist. "Everyone does."

"Move your hand or lose it," she hissed, but without any real heat behind it.

Jack laughed in response. "One of these days, dear Director. One of these days." His hand brushed against her ass as he stood up. "Thelskeis can only stay in human form for forty-eight hours, give or take, so most likely they're already gone and you have nothing to worry about. I must be off. Parting is such sweet sorrow, but, then again, absence makes the heart grow fonder, which gives me hope. Until next time." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then, with a swirl of his coat, he was gone.

With a shake of her head, Jenny collected the photos and put them back in her bag. The one thing you could say about Jack Harkness was that he always kept things interesting. Well, that and the fact he usually did know what he was talking about. Thelskeis. She decided she was better off not thinking too hard about what they were doing on the naval base. Or how Jack knew about their 'needs'. There were some things that she was just better off being in the dark about.  



End file.
